Are we there yet?
by jwear
Summary: Will wants to be friends with Nico when Nico finally starts to except the friendship they are given a quest and end up traveling together
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the charaters or such**

Nico

Nico woke up to white walls around he wasn't sure where he was. After falling into Tartarus then finally escaping to be trapped and placed into a jar Nico was terrified of not knowing where he was so walking up to all white walls he was starting to freak out. Nico realized that the needed to calm down and figure out where he was. When Nico started to investigate realization dawned on him, he was at camp in the infirmary. Nico started wondering why he agreed to stay at camp only like 3 people want him there.

"Hey sleepy finally awake," Will Solace said in his normal happy annoying voice.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I said said still very annoyed.

"It's almost noon, I came to wake you up for lunch. So i'm only really required to help you get the proper amount of food as your doctor but i'm gonna sit and make sure you eat it all" Will had a look in his eyes that told me no matter how I protest his not going to change his mind.

"Fine" I growled cause I know that he's only doing this so he can make sure I eat all of my food no one cares about me they all just pretend or are just doing their job. Well that is except Jason, Reyna, and Hazel.

"I know what you think, and I don't just care about you in more than just a medical sense, I wanna be your friend." He said this like he cared but I know better people don't want to be my friends they just don't want me to send them to the fields of punishment.

"Ok prove it real friends tell each other secrets so you tell me 3 secrets i'll tell you 3 secrets and then we will wait a week."

"Why wait a week?" Will said while very confused.

"We wait a week and if nobody finds out about either of our secrets we will be friends because friends tell each other their secrets and then keep them a secrets. This also makes sure i can trust you." i say bluntly.

"Ok but can we tell the secrets when we're in the infirmary its will be harder for people to overhear us there," Will said and for once I was sure he would be the person who doesn't spread all my secrets. I almost hope he does so that I don't fall anymore in love with him. I don't need to go through what i did with Percy again.

"Yeah that's fine," I said as i was putting my last bit of food into my mouth.

"You ready to go and spill 3 secrets to each other," Will said he seemed happy to be getting to know things that very few people had the privilege of knowing about me.

"Yeah, sure let's go" i say as i start standing up


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but i'll be posting more in a few days(todays 10/2/15)**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

Will

"Yeah, sure let's go" Nico said as he was getting up. Man i wonder if he realizes how cute he is i mean he's perfect. Perfect height (I like it when their about 4 inches shorter than me), he has the most handsome face i've seen in a long long time.

Nico must have saw i was thinking about something because he said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Oh sorry yeah let's go" I said 'Nice wording Will your so smart'

Nico and I walked to the infirmary in silence not one of those comfortable silence but a very awkward one. "Ok you're spilling your secrets first Solace" Nico broke the silence.

"Ok so my first secret is my mom died last summer, my second secret is that i've never dated anyway before. My third secret is that i'm homosexual." I was a little nervous that sense he was from the 30's that he wouldn't want to be my friend because of that.

"What? Your homosexual?" Nico seemed very surprised by this which is making nervous he won't except me.

"Yeah, I realized that I was gay like a month ago so it's only something like you and 4 other people know," I could feel the blood rushing to my face I was probably a deep crimson by now.

"Well then my first secret won't be so awkward to say then, i'm homosexual too. I've known for about 3 years." Nico said.

"Ok dude that's awesome. You can continue."

"I was the first person to survive Tartarus even though nobody besides the 7 and you know maybe Chiron. My last secret is that I still play Mythomagic." Nico started to blush worse than me even though I didn't think it was possible.

"I've heard that it's a really fun game! I've thought about learning to play but never got around to having someone teach me how to play." Maybe I could use this to get closer to him, I really do wanna be his friend. Although I felt bad lying to his i'd never even heard of the game. "Can you teach me while you're in the infirmary?

"Whatever better than doing nothing" Nico said shyly.

"Cool, i'm gonna go make a round make sure everyone has what they need i'll be back in a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nico

"Omg we. Like. Each. Other." Will said between laughs Once I was able to compose myself which was before Will because i've had plenty of experience

"Ok so what do we do about this now?" I truly didn't know i've never had a relationship either.

"Well since it's a mutual feeling isn't this where people drop all their garbage and start dating?" Will asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna run over to Piper and say we were having an argument about what people would do and then do whatever she says 'the people' would do?"

"I don't see any better plan. You're very smart Nico." Will said a blush crawling up my cheeks.

Will and I were making our way out of the infirmary when Jason came running up. As soon as he saw Will he yelled as loud as possible. "WILL HELP PIPER IS INJURED"

"Ok how bad is it, Jason?" Will said calmly "Nico will you go tell Lacy that i'm gonna need her to prepare a bed for Piper and grab me a first aid kit please". I nodded before walking back into the infirmary to tell Lacy to prepare a bed, on my way out I grabbed Will's first aid kit and walked out the door. "Alright let's go Jason lead the way" Will said when he saw me walking out of the infirmary.

Will and I walked side by side a few feet behind Jason who was doing the best he could to stay calm. We walked for a solid 15 minutes before we came to a small clearing, when we first started walking i was wondering how Piper got hurt it looked so normal. Then i noticed the golden flecks covering the grass there was so much that means there was a ton of monsters and Jason and her had killed.

"Pipes are you okay? Come on talk to me! PIPER!" Jason was yelling starting to cry.

"Jason move out of the way so I can heal her." Will said and as soon as Jason had moved kneeled down next to her limp body, she wasn't close to death I would be able to tell since i can sense death if i'm in close proximity or really close to the person. Will had started moving he hands over her body without touching her, i'd seen him do this enough times to know that he's scanning her for injuries. "She'll be fine in a day or 2 she only has a slight concoctions." Will put him hands on her head and started to sing softly.

Piper's breaths were starting to fall out of there peaceful rhythm. "Where am i am why does my head hurts so bad… Oh nevermind sorry. Can i get up and walk i wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

Will nodded and Jason walked over to help Piper up. Will gave me a look as to say 'We'll ask her later' I nodded and started to follow Jason and Piper back to camp.

Will grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking, I turns to him in questioning. When I meet his eyes i could tell that he was worried.

"Piper feels different like completely different," Will was definitely worried.

"Oh Gods I feel what you mean even her life force seams completely different. What do you think we should do?"

"We should tell Chiron and keep an eye on her." Will said 'he's soooo cute' 'you can't even stop thinking about that long enough to be serious'

"Ok, should we still ask her the question though?" I think i sounded a little desperate there but i'll feel bad about that later.

"No, we shouldn't i have a better idea," Will smiled deviously.

"Sunshine, what's your" I couldn't even finish i was too busy tensing when he touched me but wanting so much to melt into his kiss but didn't have time..

"I'm sorry" Will said looking at his shoes i couldn't stand that look "I shouldn't have…." This time it was him who didn't get the chance to finish because i grabbed his bright orange camp shirt. I tilted my head up and kissed him. Not a short little kiss like the one Will gave me but a good 15 second kiss before pulling back but not very far.

"Don't be, Sunshine" I said not letting go of his shirt.

"Sunshine? So if i'm Sunshine your Death Boy" Will giggled.

"No, don't you" But before I could tell him to never call me that again I felt warm lips press against mine. I suddenly didn't care about the nickname i was so busy kissing Will. Then in a moments notice I had to ask Will something so I pulled back to a point where our lips were just barely touching "Does this mean were dating now?" I asked.

"I think it does." Will replied rubbing the small circles between my shoulder blades.

"Good" I said closing the distance between us. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I let of of his shirts and instantly moved my hands up into his perfectly golden blond hair. He moaned. We stayed like this for a minute or 2 then Will pulled back.

Completely out of breath Will looks at me a very worried expression on his face. "Give me your hands" by this time my hands were already out of his hair so I just moved them a little into Will's very. "Oh My Gods Nico look at your hands you're coming to the infirmary with me right now." I could see why the tips of my fingers were going shadow again.

"Will, i'm sorry i didn't mean for that to happen," I was truly mad at myself for letting my fingers do that.

"It's ok, Nico, I know you didn't mean to it's not your fault." Will said softly kissing my forehead before we started walking back to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Nico

Will had just left so I walked out of the room, and I needed to pee so I walked over to the bathroom. After I had washed my hands I walked out of the bathroom and Will was already there with a large blanket in his hands.

"What's that for? I questioned hoping he wouldn't say we were gonna spend time in the sun.

"Were gonna go sit in the sun to help get rid of all the darkness/shadows in your body." Will said with his same annoying everything but this time it was a little less annoying.

"Fine, let's go then" I really hated the sun; its way to bright.

Will and I were making our way out of the infirmary when Jason came running up. As soon as he saw Will he yelled as loud as possible. "WILL HELP PIPER IS INJURED"

"Ok how bad is it, Jason?" Will said calmly "Nico will you go tell Lacy that i'm gonna need her to prepare a bed for Piper and grab me a first aid kit please". I nodded before walking back into the infirmary to tell Lacy to prepare a bed, on my way out I grabbed Will's first aid kit and walked out the door. "Alright let's go Jason lead the way" Will said when he saw me walking out of the infirmary.

Will and I walked side by side a few feet behind Jason who was doing the best he could to stay calm. We walked for a solid 15 minutes before we came to a small clearing, when we first started walking I was wondering how Piper got hurt it looked so normal. Then I noticed the golden flecks covering the grass there was so much that means there was a ton of monsters and Jason and her had killed.

"Pipes are you okay? Come on talk to me! PIPER!" Jason was yelling starting to cry.

"Jason move out of the way so I can heal her." Will said and as soon as Jason had moved kneeled down next to her limp body, she wasn't close to death I would be able to tell since I can sense death if i'm in close proximity or really close to the person. Will had started moving he hands over her body without touching her, i'd seen him do this enough times to know that he's scanning her for injuries. "She'll be fine in a day or 2 she only has a slight concoctions." Will put him hands on her head and started to sing softly.

Piper's breaths were starting to fall out of there peaceful rhythm. "Where am i am why does my head hurts so bad… Oh nevermind sorry. Can i get up and walk i wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

Will nodded and Jason walked over to help Piper up. I looked at Will his face was screwed up with a worried look. Will saw me giving him a questioning gaze Will gave me a look back as to say 'I'll tell you later' I nodded and started to follow Jason and Piper back to camp.

Will grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking, I turns to him in questioning. When I meet his eyes i could tell that he was worried.

"Piper feels different like completely different," Will was definitely worried.

"Oh Gods I feel what you mean even her life force seams completely different. What do you think we should do?"

"We should tell Chiron and keep an eye on her." Will said.

"Ok, should we ask her about it though?" I think i sounded a little desperate there but i'll feel bad about that later.

"No, we shouldn't we should see what's going on first," Will smiled deviously.

"Sunshine, what do we do…" I never had the chance to finish the question cause he put his hand on my shoulder and by instinct i grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him.

"I'm sorry" Will was looking was looking really surprised "I shouldn't have…"

"No, deathboy don't be i shouldn't have touched you without asking first." Will said looking at his shoes they won't interesting so i knew he was just trying to hid as well he could. I gave him a questioned look since he called he Deathboy.

"Well you gave me the nickname Sunshine so it's only fair that I call you Deathboy" Will giggled.

"No, don't you dare call me that," to be truthful it wasn't the worst thing he could have called him.

"Would you rather me call you Zombie breath?" Will teased.

"Deathboy's fine call me that whenever you want." I said that really fast I never wanted him to do that again.

"Ok, well let's go find a sunny spot not covered in monster dust and sit down." Will said and I knew i didn't have a choose.


	5. Chapter 6

So I know we guys are gonna think that this is an update but its noy im thinking about giving up on the story I mean I had this whole plot I wanted and then I just started getting off of everything cause a lot of stuff is spiking my depression and my emotions right this story but with how its going the story is going super far off course so if you want to read this story pm me or leave a comment if you guys do wanna read more i'll probably rewright 90% of the story and so its all up to you guys righting helps me deal with my deprestion but with how this story is going its making my deprestion worse and I wanna right fanfiction like this but I don't wanna spend all the time to rewight it if nobodys gonna read it so let me know. Sorry about the spelling and grammer I didn't use spell check or anything so yeah bye


	6. Chapter 7

Ok yeah you guys might not see this but im mad because I cant look at my own fanfiction cause of an appartent virus and im pissed so yeah I am continuing my fanfiction but I will be putting it under a different story same name and everything but it will be my rewrite of it so comment if you have been able to read this im gonna pm as many people as I can but if you are a guest I cant do that and im happy but pissed so see yeah p.s. Morbidbookworm you are the only person who said anything so I want to here a suggestion from you to put in I hope your reading this aww


End file.
